


Breathe You In

by hokage35



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, bottom!alec, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had finally figured it out; Max couldn’t smell anything because she was female. Alec on the other hand couldn’t seem to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2008 on livejournal but deleted my account in 2011. I only just found my old DA fics a few days ago so I am going to re-post some of them here. Hope people enjoy it.

“This is it?” asked Logan, rather puzzled.

“Careful with that,” warned Doctor Carr. “That stuff is powerful.”

Logan paused, examining the vile closely, before taking off the cap and smelling it. “It’s not dangerous is it, Sam?” He gave a rather disappointed look when he realized the liquid was odorless.

Doctor Carr shook his head before handing over the discs he needed Logan to decipher. “Just don’t lose it and whatever you do, don’t get any of it on yourself. Once it comes into contact with living tissue, well, you don’t even want to know.”

Logan gave an understanding nod before carefully placing the vile and discs into his bag. The sound of his exoskeleton creaking under his clothing echoed down the alleyway outside Doctor Carr’s building.

******** 

“Manticore this, transgenics that, X5’s, DNA splicing,” mumbled Logan; it was getting late and he was getting tired. It didn’t take him long to disable the security encryption on the discs he’d received from Doctor Carr. They were loaded with information about Manticore’s breeding programs, the use of pheromones and other chemical reactions. Then it hit him. The vile he’d gotten was full of some sort of chemical pheromone used by Manticore, that’s why he couldn’t smell anything; his sense of smell wasn’t strong enough. Midnight struck as Logan began packing up for the night, he figured he’d get a fresh start in the morning. 

“Stupid piece of crap,” he shouted, the last disc was stuck in his computer. Groaning to himself, Logan reached for something to pry it open with. “Yes,” he hissed as the disc drive gave way, a little quicker than Logan had anticipated. 

The force of his efforts, combined with the half sleep that lulled over him caused Logan to knock over the vile that lay in front of him, breaking the glass and allowing its contents to quickly spill onto his keyboard. Without thinking, the computer nerd inside of him took over as he grabbed the stray cloth he kept in his bottom drawer and began cleaning up the mess. Only seconds passed before logic took over again. 

“Logan, you idiot,” he blurted, throwing the cloth to the other side of the room. He’d gotten some of the mystery pheromones onto his hands. 

He showered for at least half an hour, scrubbing away at his body till the skin on his arms began to burn. A change of clothes and half a bottle of cologne later, Logan left his bathroom only to be greeted by Max in his living room. “Max,” he said stopping in his tracks, remaining on the other side of the room. 

“Can’t stay, got to get downtown; word is a couple of transgenics are stirring up some trouble.” She didn’t seem to be acting any different.

Completely ignoring her conversation, Logan shifted his eyes between his hands and her. “Wait, you can’t smell anything?”

Max raised her brow, placing a hand on her hip giving Logan her standard ‘what the fuck?’ pose. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but yeah, now that you mention it you could lighten up on that aftershave.” 

Logan sighed with relief, leaning up against the wall behind him as Max got herself back on track. Whatever he’d spilt onto himself seemed to have been washed away in the shower. 

“Alec’s going to be coming over,” she said pulling a package out from her bag. “Just give this to him when he gets here.”

Logan tensed his body. “It’s the middle of the night, Max.”

She shrugged, placing the package down onto his desk. “You could just go to bed. He’ll slip in, grab this and go.”

“Oh no,” warned Logan. “There’s no way he’s gonna be in my place unsupervised. Not after last time when he emptied out my fridge.”

Max groaned. “Fine have it your way, just give it to him and if he causes you any problems, tell me and I’ll kick his ass tomorrow.” Sensing Logan’s hostility, Max left in one quick, unstoppable motion. She had more important places to be and didn’t have time to put up with Logan’s complaints.

It was one o’clock before Alec finally showed. Logan lay on his couch, half watching the news, half eyeballing the package. Max hadn’t said what was inside, so he was curious. Carefully, he picked up the box; it wasn’t heavy, no fragile warnings written on the outside. 

“Shouldn’t play with things that don’t belong to you,” said a voice from the windowsill. 

“That’s rich coming from you,” deadpanned Logan, struggling to his feet. “What is it anyway?”

Alec shrugged, pushing away from the window. “A new jacket.”

Annoyed, Logan tossed the box to the young transgenic. “Max has me waiting up so I can give you your jacket?”

Only half paying attention, Alec began tearing at the brown paper on the box. “Yeah, well, I would have got it from her place but little Maxie’s off...” He stopped mid sentence, looking up at Logan.

“Max is off downtown, actually helping someone besides herself...” Logan paused looking down at himself and then into Alec’s transfixing stare. “What?”

“What’s that smell?” asked Alec, throwing the package aside.

Logan sighed again. “I know I have to lighten up on the cologne, Max already made sure to mention it. Sorry if I’ve offended your super sense of smell.” He’d barely finished speaking before the X5 had closed the gap between them.

“It’s not that,” whispered Alec, his voice sounding like a growl more than a whisper. Logan gasped as a pair of hands grabbed his biceps, pinning his arms to the side of his body. He was trapped; if Alec wanted to he could kill Logan in an instant. 

Logan’s heart rate increased as Alec ran his nose along Logan’s collarbone and up his neck, inhaling the intoxicating aroma. “You smell so good,” growled Alec again, moving his hands around Logan’s waist, before catching the other man’s mouth in a kiss. Logan had finally figured it out; Max couldn’t smell anything because she was female. Alec on the other hand couldn’t seem to help himself. 

It’d be a lie if Logan said he wasn’t turned on, the fabric of his jeans tightening around his crotch. He knew Alec was a selfish smartass, but right now he didn’t care. He returned the contact by placing a hand on Alec’s chest, whilst using his other one to rub the sensitive skin on the back of Alec’s neck where his barcode was situated. 

Both men pulled away, as Logan began to pant from lack of oxygen. Not wanting to waste any time, Alec attached his lips to Logan’s neck, sucking away at the delicate skin, whilst his fingers fumbled with Logan’s belt buckle.

“Not here,” moaned Logan, grabbing Alec’s hand. If this was going to happen he’d have to remove his exoskeleton; he would need his bed.

In a couple of quick transgenic movements Alec shed his clothing, letting it pile up in the corner of Logan’s bedroom. He was waiting patiently or at least trying to as he watched Logan sitting on the edge of his bed, removing his exoskeleton. 

It’d been awhile since Logan had had sex, perhaps too long. He fumbled around trying to free himself from his metal restraint. He must have been more tired then he thought as his legs gave way without their usual support. He found himself slipping off the bed, crashing onto the floor. 

“Talk about a mood killer,” winced Logan as Alec helped him back up onto the bed. The young transgenic was unable to contain his laughter.

“I dunno,” replied Alec brushing a palm over Logan’s now naked body, “it was a pretty sexy fall.” This time both men burst out laughing. 

They quickly settled; Logan lay flat on his mattress, Alec above, kissing him hungrily. He soon began to trail kisses down the older man’s neck, enjoying the moans and groans escaping Logan’s lips. The X5 lingered around Logan’s neck sucking a deep purple bruise on his soft skin. Alec eventually stopped when he reached Logan’s chest, inhaling the other man’s scent which lulled him into a daze.

“You just going to smell me all night, or what?” chuckled Logan, snapping Alec out of his trance.

“Sorry,” replied the younger man. “Can’t help myself. You just smell so...”

“Amazing?” offered Logan, grinning like a goon.

“I was gonna go with different,” smirked Alec, earning him a poke in the ribs. 

“Hey,” hissed Logan, “I should be insulted.”

A sly grin flashed across Alec’s face. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Plenty,” said Logan, flipping their positions so he was on top. The time for talk was over, as the two men began kissing once again. Alec groaned and bucked his hips forward when Logan wrapped a hand around his erection. Logan worked his hand slowly, teasing the X5, before replacing his hand with his mouth. 

Lacing his fingers through the older man’s hair, Alec tried to settle himself into Logan’s motions. His head was spinning; his feelings of lust towards Logan had increased ten fold since he’d last seen the man at Jam Pony just a few days earlier. He was flirting with Logan, this was all so new to Alec; he’d always been able to keep a lid on his feelings towards the other man, thinking of it as nothing more than curiosity. Somehow that had all changed. Alec didn’t care how, he just cared that it had finally happened.

He felt like his mind was going to explode as he came, moaning, but he wasn’t just moaning, he was moaning Logan’s name, something he never imagined would happen. 

Within moments he had pulled Logan up onto his body once again. The older man’s weight welcomely pushing down onto his own body, as he watched Logan fumbled around in his bedside drawer, searching for something. Alec willingly rolled onto his stomach, submitting to Logan without a second thought. Subconsciously he knew that he’d always wanted this. Even with all his training and all his education, nothing could prepare Alec for these strong feelings of desire, lust and what he knew deep down could be love.

He didn’t make a noise as Logan entered him, setting his body on fire. At first it hurt, but in a good way; the pain kept Alec grounded as he clenched the sheets on either side of his body. Logan was ever careful with the man below him, taking his time steadying a rhythm, treating Alec like a person rather than a freak of nature.

Minutes later Logan began to pick up pace, gripping Alec’s hips tighter as he came, panting the young X5’s name before collapsing beside him. “That was...” whispered Logan trying to form a sentence.

“Amazing?” replied Alec running his fingers down Logan’s shoulder.

“Different,” said the older man, taking a page out of Alec’s smartass handbook. The pair let out a small laugh before sleep drew both men under.

******** 

Morning came, but Alec was already awake; he’d been up since just before sunrise. Not needing much sleep was certainly one of his favorite transgenic perks. Since he had woken hours ago he’d been lying still, watching Logan’s chest rise and fall with each breath, allowing Logan’s thick scent to cloud his senses. Unwillingly, he got up, having lost the battle with his bladder about whether to stay in bed or not.

Slipping into a pair of Logan’s silk boxers, he made his way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen. Settling down onto the couch he made himself comfortable; Alec figured he’d just watch TV whilst waiting for Logan to wake. He helped himself to some juice and made a peanut butter sandwich. After what they’d just done he was sure Logan wouldn’t mind.

“What are you doing here?” said a shocked voice from behind him. Max was standing there at the doorway, looking somewhat confused at Alec’s presence. 

“Maxie,” smiled Alec jumping to his feet. “I’m eating breakfast. They say it’s the most important meal of the day.”

Max turned her head away, folding her arms. “Why are you half naked in Logan’s apartment?” before Alec had the chance to answer, something triggered in Max’s brain. “You had sex, I can smell it.”

Raising his hands apologetically Alec backed away from her. “I can explain...”

“You had sex with Logan!” she hissed. “I can’t believe it Alec, what were you thinking?!”

“Keep it down will you, he’s still sleeping and you’re acting crazy,” said Alec. He fought hard to keep from smiling, knowing above all else that a smile or laugh would definitely set Max off. “I guess I wasn’t really thinking too much.”

“No shit!” blurted Max. “Oh my god, you and Logan, together it’s just, oh my god...” she rambled on holding her head in her hands.

“It’s not that bad,” groaned Alec feeling a little insulted by the fact Max seemed so horrified. 

Max cut him off, pointing a finger at him, “I swear, Alec, if this is another one of your scams...”

“It’s not,” he replied. “Honestly, Max, I like the nerd.”

She scowled, leaning closer into Alec. “If you hurt him…”

“I know,” said Alec, “you’ll hunt me down and rip off my arms.” 

“I’ll rip something off,” warned Max, “but if won’t be your arms.”

Both transgenics stopped when they heard movement in the other room, Logan was up. Max left before he opened the door to his bedroom. “Was that Max?” asked Logan still only half awake.

Alec just nodded, folding his arms across his chest, leaning against the back of the couch.

“Take it she took the news quite well?” teased Logan moving towards the younger man.

Alec raised his brow. “Well, she didn’t throw me through a wall, so I guess it wasn’t too bad. She did, however, give me the whole ‘break his heart and I’ll rip your dick off’ speech.” 

“Ouch,” deadpanned Logan, grabbing his own crotch just from thinking about the pain such an injury would cause. “Listen, Alec, before this goes any further I have to level with you. The only reason we slept together was a pheromone,” he gestured the X5 to the shattered vile that still sat on his desk.

Raising a hand to his heart, Alec tried his best to look hurt. “So that’s why I felt like tearing your clothes to pieces last night? That’s why you suddenly smell so damn good?” He was really dragging it out; dramatics were definitely one of his strong points. “I don’t know, Logan, I feel so cheap, so used.”

Logan grunted. “What’s it gonna take?”

“Dinner for starters,” replied Alec, flashing his most innocent smile towards Logan. “Somewhere good too, with lots of alcohol, then we can see where things go from there.” His smile made Logan feel at ease.

Giving in, Logan closed the final few feet between them, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “It’s a date,” he said before kissing his new lover.


End file.
